Hidden wings
by Absinthbunny
Summary: A new girl from a different world finds what she was looking for in her by mistake flatmates Castiel/OC, Dean/my friends OC This story will be updated as regularly as I can, reviews and critics are welcome. Mature content so, yeaah. Extreme fluff and a bit of smutt, all in a romantic kind of way. Enjoy :3
1. Curse my name

_**This is a story I started for fun and the characters are from Supernatural but a lot of things are different. You can expect smut and aa lot of fluff, because fluff, heh. This might not be updated regularly but I will put another part tommorow. But I am going to Italy this week so I will not post anything but you will get 2 chapters when I return... Have fun reading.**_

**ATTENTION! PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT KEEPS ME GOING. (Alright, I'm done shouting) Critics are welcomed because I want to improve and I urge you to point anything out. Also, please do ignore my grammar, it's pore I know... :/ I'll improve... I hope...**

_Also, if you like it (I'm talking to all you people...) I'll put longer chapters :3_

-Oh dear, teribbly sorry. Could you direct me to dorm room...- she looked at the slip.- 90?-  
The boy this girl bumped into turned to face her leaning in and looking at the slip of paper she was holding in her hand.  
-It's three halls down to the right and then climb the stairs and turn right. It's at the end of the hall.- he pointed to the hall with a sceptical look. She squinted at him and walked the way he pointed her in. Loud music played down the hall she was suposed to live in. It was AC/DC's High way to hell. She slowly and carefully walked down the hall still holding the slip in her hand. _This better be a cool persone not a bitch!_ She taught to herself as she scarelly knocked on the door. There was no aswere. _How could there be an answere if the music is blown through the roof!_ She knocked again more firmly than the first time. _Fuck this!_ She prayed the door opet to be blown by a loud wave of AC/DC, smell of pizza and beer. Not to mention the clothing that was all over the room. She closed the door. Didn't really pay atention to the clothes. She just wanted to meet the persone she was about to live with. She was tired and cranky.  
-Hello!?- she shouted looking around herself. She dropped her duffle bag onto the couch. No answere. –I'm your new flatmate. Anyone here?- she tried again. The tap shut and she could here a deep voice.  
-Damn it Sammy I have told you a thousand ti...- a tall rather handsome boy practicly ran in rage out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Big, shinney dropplets of water ran down his chest. Her eyes pooped open in shock. _What is this!? I am a girl not a guy! Damn my name! _She cursed in her head.  
-Who are you?- he looked her up and down like it was nothing.  
-Am...amm...- her anxiety kicked in. –I'm your new flatmate.- her British accent grew thicker.  
-What?! New rommate? A girl? A guy was supposed to come here not a girl!- he was obviously confused.  
-Dean the staff...- a nother even taller boy with longer hair stepped into the room. He when sitlent and tilted his head to the side. –Who's this?-  
-Well, our new roommate, apparently. -He replied.  
I turned to the other boy. -I assume you're Sam? - She blushed and turned to the other guy- And you're Dean?-  
-Well yes. -He nodded.  
-Are you sure you're at the right place? - Sam stepped behind her carefully inspecting the slip in her hand.  
- Yeah I'm sure. -She mused.  
-What's your name? -He smiled circling around her.  
-Aleksey. -She shrugged.  
-Now I see the confusion. – Dean said disappearing into the bathroom. He came back clothed with a towel on his head.  
-Aleksey what? - Sam sat on the couch looking up at her.  
-Alkaev. -Shehuffed.  
-We have to take care of this. I'll go down to the office so I can ask what the hell they screwed up in the register. I mean do they not read gender these days. - Dean stood up, took her by the hand and dragged her down stairs tossing the towel on Sam before he left. On their way down they met up a girl. She was short, skinny with long blonde gorgeous hair that was raised in a ponytail. Even though it was in a tail it was still pretty long. She greeted Dean with a big smile.  
-Hy hun'- she pecked him a kiss witch he gratefully returned.  
-Who's this? -She tilted her head looking up at Aleksey.  
-I'm Aleksey Alkaev, your boyfriends by mistake flatmate. -She smiled.  
-Hey how the hell can you have a British accent and be Russian? -He interrupted her.  
-Grew up there. -She explained.  
-I'm Monique Reventon.-  
-Like the car, now let's go.- he pulled both on the hand.- Damn it they are really incapable of doing anything aren't they?!-  
The minute they arrived at the office downstairs she understood why Dean was so upset. There was a big line and a bunch of kids were almost yelling at the one receptionist that tried to sort out who came first. Everyone got sorted in the wrong rooms, the newcomers that is. They pushed through the crowed for Dean was determent to take care of this now and not later.  
-Move, damn it. -He pushed through a couple of students. He placed his hand on the counter rather loudly placing the slip in front of the shell shocked receptionist.  
-This girl has been placed with three boys, all older than her might I add and that can't be really ideal for her can it? -He said with a cocky smirk. Aleksey furrowed her brow. _The attitude…_ She taught. Monique just laughed and pushed her way to him. After a heated discussion she found out she was stuck with the three boys already mentioned, actually two. She did not know the third but was eager to find out. It was already 7 o'clock when they got back to her new room. The climb to the top of the dorm house was shit and she could literally just walk in and fall asleep. The plane ride from London to here was also pretty awful. Dean stayed a bit in the hall with Monique but Aleksey couldn't wait to just fall asleep. After she explained the situation to Sam he showed her the empty room and their rooms. Dean's room was the messiest room and it was the first door to the bathroom that was in the small hallway that separated the living room. Next room was Sam's. It was cleaner but still pretty boy-like. The last room was neatly done with a lot of books all over. Sketches, notes, huge canvases all around the bed and table. The wall was filled with pictures all crambed next to each other. She gasped. A keyboard and guitar at the table. She smiled. _Now this is a person she would get along with just fine._ She didn't get his name and she didn't really care at the moment. She just wanted to go to bed. After Sam helped her get her duffle and suitcase placed in her room she took off her clothes, got her contacts out and plopped to her bed and quickly feel asleep.


	2. What an angel

_**This is a story I started for fun and the characters are from Supernatural but a lot of things are different. You can expect smut and aa lot of fluff, because fluff, heh. This might not be updated regularly but I will put another part tommorow. But I am going to Italy this week so I will not post anything but you will get 2 chapters when I return... Have fun reading.**_

**ATTENTION! PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT KEEPS ME GOING. (Alright, I'm done shouting) Critics are welcomed because I want to improve and I urge you to point anything out. Also, please do ignore my grammar, it's pore I know... :/ I'll improve... I hope...**

_Also, if you like it (I'm talking to all you people...) I'll put longer chapters :3_

Sam sat on the couch and decided to go through his essay one last time before handing it over. _Stupid school, just started and they are already bugging me about homework…_ He scrathed his ear and placed his legs on the small coffee table. Dean entered the dorm in a daze.  
- Oh hey Dean did you get a… Oh, you're in a daze again aren't you?- Sam waived his hand in front of him.  
-Hmm?- he sighed.  
-Forget it bro.- Sam waived his hand and continued to read.  
-Where's our nerdy boy?-  
-You know, he's training for the marathon this season so yeah, he's training.- Sam said apsently.  
-Oh yeah. Maybe he'll win this year.-  
-Hey, he was second last time.-  
-He was.- Dean nodded and sat next to Sam moving a shirt with his hand. -So, Aleksey…-  
-Well I guess we'll just have to deal with it, no more walking naked around ,Dean.-  
-That was one time and Mon stole all my clothes!- his face went red.  
Sam threw him a sceptical look continuing to read.  
-Hey guys.- their roommate opened the door throwing his backpack on the coffee table.  
-How was the run?-  
-It was fine.- he took of his jacket.- Is it just me or does something smell really good here. Like perfume or something?- he sniffed.  
-Hmm, no, no. You're imagining things.- Dean winked to Sam.  
-Did the new roommate arrive yet? You should at least clean up a bit. All of these clothes are mostly yours Dean.- he placed his shoes by the door.  
-Nah, he has to learn to live with it.-  
-So he's here?-  
-Nah, not yet.- Sam looked around just in case Aleksey left something in the living room. They wanted to shell shock their roommate good considering he hasn't had a girlfriend and he wasn't looking for one.  
-Alright, I'm going to bed you guys, good night.- he nodded and went to his room.  
-Why didn't you tell him?- Sam turned to Dean.  
-Why would I? He needs a girlfriend. Let us shock him tomorrow. I wonder how he'll react.  
-Well when I showed her his room she kind on sighed, she'll like him.  
-And he did notice her perfume witch I bearly even noticed.- Dean noted.

The sun peekedits ugly head through the window shining up the bare room. She huffed and puffed falling out the bed trying to free herself from the covers. _Well this day started as a real blast!_ She stretched and started her daily routine. She pulled out an oversized sweater and a pair of black tights. She checked herself in the mirror. Her ginger shoulder length curly hair was a mess. Her freckles decided to really show themselves this morning. She squinted. _God damn it I should put my glasses on_. She turned and hit her leg in the corner of the bed.-Yebat'! (Fuck)- She exclaimed. _Fucking bed, fucking day…_She muttered in her head. She heard noises from the other side of the hall. _Must be the boys..._. She dressed and put on her thick framed black glasses. She made sure everything was well covered and neatly tucked in. As Aleksey opened the door of her room Sam walked out of his room. She could see his room door just on her right. Her room was opposite of the one flatmate she hasn't meet yet.  
-Morning. -She stretched and proceeded to cough to clear her throat.  
-Morning Aleksey. -He sat at the table ruffling his hair. - Have a good night sleep?-  
-Yeah, kind of. Wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Considering the time difference and all.-_Well he's a nice guy, kind of cute._  
-Mornin'- Dean groaned and stepped into the kitchen wearing nothing but his boxers._Holly shit!_  
-Morning? -She raised an eyebrow looking at him and then at Sam.  
-You'll get used to it, I hope. -He finished turning to make some coffee. They were all much older than her. Dean was already studying three years here and Sam two. They were brothers and naturally they decided to stick together. She just started here and was terrified. After a couple of minutes of pure silence Sam handed her a cup of coffee.  
-Thank you. -She smiled.  
-Welcome. -He turned and leaned on the kitchen counter. They all heard the door open. _It's the third guy!_ For some reason her heart skipped a beat. She didn't know what to expect. A low moan was heard that made her shiver from inside out. _He was probably stretching. Why am I so worked up about it?!_ Slow, quite footsteps could be heard. The first thing she saw were blue eyes, such blue eyes could only be seen once in a life time. They meet straight away with her green. The boy was tall, slim. His hair was dark brown, almost black. It was messy. His nose was the most adorable thing. He just stopped there staring at her in what seemed shock. She suddenly felt herself blush. She quickly looked away into her cup. He stepped closer tilting his head. Dean and Sam were silent as they both observed the reaction she had on this boy. He blushed immensely when he noticed the amount of discomfort he was causing the girl. He stepped back and looked down to his bare feet.  
-Am… Cas, this is Aleksey…- Dean scratched his ear. _Damn it, what's her surname?_ He mused.  
-Alkaev. - Sam whispered.  
-Right! -He exclaimed. - This is Castiel Novak. They just continued to stare at each other, mouths slightly parted, almost not breathing. Castiel breathed in air slowly opening his mouth.  
-Nice to meet you I'm Castiel Novak. - He said rather robotically and breathy still looking at her.  
-Aleksey Alkaev. - She sheepishly pushed her hand to him. He equally slowly and unsurely reached for her hand embracing it lightly and proceeding to shake it slowly in a haze. The minute their hands touched an electric spark surged through their bodies. If she wasn't so love struck by the boy she would have asked herself what the hell was that but she just couldn't. His eyes just pulled her in like a vortex. Sucking her in his heart.  
-Are you Russian? -He said with a shaky voice. He had no idea she had a British accent because the only words she spoke with her tinny soft voice were her name that was pronounce without problem.  
-Yes but I grew up in London, hence the accent. -She smiled nervously blushing a deep shade of red. _What is it with this boy?! Jesus, pull yourself together!_  
-Your name means "defender" if I am not mistaken and your surname means "to wish for". But Aleksey is a man's name. -He tilted his head pronouncing her name flawlessly. –Although it does fit you in a way. - She blushed even more sliding her glasses higher over the bridge of her nose. He didn't think she was their new roommate. She was new, yes but new roommate, no.  
-And your name means "to fall from god" like and angel. -The last bit slipped her. He smiled awkwardly showing his bright white teeth._That smile, my aunt said I would meet boys like this!_  
- Talk about love struck! - Dean pushed his elbow into Sam's ribs playfully.  
-Yeah. -He nodded back rubbing his ribs.  
Aleksey didn't hear them snickering and Cas didn't as well. He was so worked up about her. _ She is so pretty, look at those freckles, and those green, green eyes. And those bright range wavylocks. She is so adorable. Is she blushing? Her hair is gorgeous. She's so tiny and short. Awh, look at that button nose. What was that when she touched me? Man, I have goose bumps. Did she just call me and angel? Christ, stop staring at her! Maybe she is an angel… Her voice is so soft and gentle._ He was ranting in his head in a panic. He sat down opposite from her and continued to stare at her. She blushed and lowered her gaze. He snapped from his day dream when Dean smacked him on the head.  
-Stop it man. You're scaring the poor girl. She'll go insane if you continue to stare at her like that for 3 years.  
-I apologize; I do not know what came over me._Actually I do. You're beauty came over me_. – You are very pretty.-He whispered the last part ever regretting he said it. Instead he continued the conversation focusing on Dean's statement. He didn't even allow her to replay or thank him. But she heard him alright. _He's so cute and awkward and shy. And that voice, it's so soothing and deep, kind f husky, I like it. I wonder if he can sing? _  
-What do you mean by 3 years? Is she staying here in our dorm, how is that possible she is…- he stopped. _ Her name, she has a boy's name._ - Ouh. -He suddenly let out a low vibrating almost sigh. She shivered on the chair almost melting. She had never been so flushed in her life no to mention the other things he was doing to her. She bit her lip when she saw him place his hands on the table._ No, not the butterflies, not the butterflies. Christ this isn't good!_ She always had a weird fetish on men's his were long; slim, his blue veins outlining the top of his hands. She supressed a shudder. She tried to distract herself by looking elsewhere. And she looked. His neck exposed to her gaze. His Adam's apple sticking out lightly moving with every word he spoke. Her lips parted, she somehow felt she blinked slower. Her palms sweated and everywhere she looked at him she found something even more attractive. Like the way his dark hair was cute and messy. And the way you could see a bit of scruff on his chin and around his lips. Ah yes, his lips. A light shade of pink. They were full and parted as they stared down at the desk. His thin dark eyebrows rising up when he spoke. But his eyes, his eyes were the most beautiful thing on the boy. They were dark blue, sea blue and almost childlike, innocent, even a bit afraid. His chin had a light dent, just perfect. He was perfect, like and angel. Just like his name suggested. She was blushing again, so was he. _ I barely know him, spoke threesentences. Brain stop messing with me!_ He suddenly rose up from the table allowing her to take in his slim posture. She bit the inside of her check. _Fuck...Well, might as well enjoy the view. Maybe I could use it to draw him later._  
-We'll be late for school. It is Friday, might as well be done with the weekend properly. - he turned to Dean who was still leaning on the kitchen counter.- And put on some clothes for god's sake.- _ I like the way you think. _ She found herself looking at his ass as he disappeared into the hall._ Damn it boy, what do you train?! Okay, I'm insane.  
_Castiel roughly pushed the door of his room open and closed it hastily behind him leaning on them. _Oh god she is gorgeous, gorgeous! How the hell am I going to live with such a perfect creature? And her lips, they are so red and plum. I bet that they are soft and, and I am going to go insane. Must compose myself. _He headed for his closet pulling out a grey, warm shirt and a pair of dark blue pulled on his socks. He headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. He opened the door and as he passed the kitchen and the table she was still sitting at he couldn't help but look at her and smile. She didn't notice. _Thank god._ He taught. He quickly did whatever he had to and he took his backpack and started to look for his shoes. They weren't in his room so they were probably in the living room. That meant he would have to pass her again and see her. His heart rose quicker just when he taught about her. She was silent and observed Dean's and Sam's already usual fight about who's going to take the car. Dean claimed that it is his because he's older and Sam was insisting that he had it the whole past week and half of this already ending week. He sighted and shook his head. _ I wonder is she going with them?_ He usually went to school on foot because it woke him up and he had time to take a couple of pictures for developing at the dark room in the library he visited frequently.  
-Aleksey? -He called her with a tremble in his voice. She immediately turned to him.  
-Are you going with them or do you have some other means of transport? -He smiled sheepishly. Sam and Dean finally stopped arguing but unfortunately they stopped to listen to Aleksey's replay.  
-Am, I was consider going on foot earlier but I'd just get lost and well, I don't want that on my first day. I already missed the first few days because I couldn't get a plane ticket. -She pushed her glasses up her nose again. He taught of it as cute, the way she constantly fixed them.  
-Well, I go on foot every day. Would you like me to accompany you? I can also show you around. -  
-Really, great, sure. Let me just get me backpack. -She jumped of the chair and ran into her room. _Oh my god, oh my god. _She kept repeating to herself. She quickly took her favourite black coat and put on her doc. Martens boots.  
-So…- Dean threw Cas a suggestive look while he waited for her by the door pulling on his cream coloured trench coat he always wore.  
-What is it Dean?!- He snapped. He suddenly looked up at him with regret in his eyes. He didn't mean to snap at him like that. - Sorry..- He looked down.  
-Dude chill, I just wanted to ask if you want me to pick you two up after school.-  
-Ouh, yeah. That would be great. I'll call you later to confirm. Sorry man. I taught you're gonna tease me or something. I really don't know what came over me.-  
-It's okay man. -He smiled and headed for his room. Sam nodded to him and went to get himself ready for school. Aleksey turned around the corner of the hall stopping to see him in a long trench coat. It flattered his posture and he looked even more gorgeous then he was if that was possible.


	3. Save me

_**This is a story I started for fun and the characters are from Supernatural but a lot of things are different. You can expect smut and a lot of fluff, because fluff, heh. This might not be updated regularly but I will put another part tommorow. But I am going to Italy this week so I will not post anything but you will get 2 chapters when I return... Have fun reading.**_

**ATTENTION! PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT KEEPS ME GOING. (Alright, I'm done shouting) Critics are welcomed because I want to improve and I urge you to point anything out. Also, please do ignore my grammar, it's pore I know... :/ I'll improve... I hope...**

-Sorry, these are kind of tricky to pull on. - She tapped one doc. Martens boot on the other. He smirked a bit and opened the door taking the keys of the nail that was pinned into the wall next to the door. They climbed down the stairs. There was barely anyone in the dorm. All were still asleep or half asleep. They exit the dorm into the cold autumn weather. For the first couple of minutes they didn't spoke anything to each other. They just walked side by side.  
-It's pretty cold here.- she blew a white puff of steam.  
-Yeah.- he pulled on the strap of his backpack.  
-Should have taken gloves or something.-  
He saw the opportunity and took it. He flipped the back pack over his shoulder and opened it. He pulled out a pair of black simple gloves.  
-Here.- he handed them to her.  
-Thank you Cas.- she smiled broadly. _Her smile is so beautiful, so perfect. Don't stare. _He taught to himself. She pulled them onthankfully enjoying their warmth.  
-Wouldn't want you to get sick your first day here.- he smiled at her and continued to rumidge through his backpack.  
-Ah!- he exclaimed pulling out a beautiful Nikon camera. He checked the objective and whipped it with the sleave of his shirt that he pulled from under his trench coat.  
-You take pictures?- she tilted her head to look at the camera better. _Could he get more perfect?!_  
-Yeah, it's a hobby of mine, along with playing the piano, guitar, drawing, singing, acting._ Guess he could._-No biggy.- he shrugged._ No biggy?!_ He did not understand the importance of these hobbies of his to her. Her eyes popped and she stared at him.  
-You do all that?!- she said a bit more louder then she wanted.  
-Yeah…- for a short second he taught that she was about to run from his nerd self.  
-Wow, that's amazing. You really do all of that.- she jumped excitedly waiting eagrly for his response.  
-Yeah.- he smiled again nodding to her.- For a second I taught you were gonna run for the hills.-  
-You're joking.- she giggled.  
-No, guess not.- he shrugged.  
They continued walking to the school. After some time he stopped and let her pass him.  
-Do you mind?- he lifted up his camera.  
She smiled.- Sure.- she tilted her head involonetarly putting a small smile on her face upon seeing his bright and happy face. He snapped a photo and started to walk to her. She waited but he lifted up the camera closer to her.  
-That close, ha?-  
-Well you are pretty and I enjoy taking portrets.- he blushed looking down in his camera.  
-Thank you and of course you can.- she smiled showing her dimples. He snapped a photo and stuffed his camera back in his bag.  
-We better hurry up, I do need to show you around.-  
-Okay.- she turned and started walking again with him by her side. It took them 10 more minutes to get to the school campus. It was roughly 20 minutes from their dorm.  
-Whatever you hear them saying ignore, alright?- he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Another bolt of electricity surged through both of them, neither of them knowing that the other felt it too. As he pushed through the crowed with her behind him all sorts of comments ranging from friendly hellos to insulting names echoed through her ear shell. Her brows furrowed. _ Poor guy he doesn't deserve this._ She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder roughly pulling her back. He stopped immedietly.  
-Dick let her go!- he said calmly stepping to her side.  
-Just wanted to see the newcomer. What is she doing with a lame nerd like you?- he smeared the insult in his face. Aleksey was afraid, afraid of the boy who was still roughly holding her shoulder. She couldn't speak a word. This had happened so many times but all those times she didn't have anyone to be there for her but this time she did.  
-Dick let her go, now!- his voice was raised now and he protectively stood in front of her. Dick let go alright only to attack Castiel. He pushed him roughly against the locker. Cas gasped but his look was firmly glued to Dick's.  
-You have no place in this picture Cassie.- he spat in his face.  
-Let them go Dick.- Dean's firm voice broke through the silence. He pushed through the students that surrounded them eagerly waiting for something to happen,. Dick slid Cas down against the locker. Cas gasped upon being abled to breath again normally.  
-You mess with these two I am going to punch you in the face, you understand?- he pushed him against the locker that Cas was pressed in just a couple of minutes before. Cas pushed through a couple of students to Aleksey.  
-Are you alright?- he bent down placing his arm softly and carefully on the shoulder Dick so violently grabbed.  
-Yeah.- she gasped for air. _Not another panic attack, please no._ Tears welled up in her eyes. Cas noticed and reacted imedietly.  
-Hey.- he lifted her chin with his fingers.- It's alright, Dean is going to break his nose if he hurts you.- He pushed the tear that slid down her check with his thumb.- Let's get you to your locker, poor thing.- he gently placed his hand on her back pushing the students out of the way leaving Dean to take care of Dick.  
-How many times have I told you that you stay away from him god damn it! And you are going to stay away from her too from now on .- he lashed him with his death stare. Dick just groand pushing his way through the students and disappearing down the hall.  
-Jackass.- Sam stood behind Dean.  
-God damn it that guy is so annoying, one beating wasn't enough.-  
-That was a year ago.-  
-Yeah, well no one messes with my little brother and gets away with it.- he smiled to Sam and went to his locker. He pulled out his history book when a pair of small slim hands covered his eyes.  
-Hey Mon.- he turned and swept her of her feat kissing her passionetly.  
-Wow, Romeo not in school.- she laughed against his lips.  
-Sorry, ready for class?- he smiled down at her.  
-Yup.- she waived with her Chemistry book.  
-See ya after class.- he kissed her again, this time tenderly and longingly. He winked and turned walking to his class.  
-Sam, wait for me.- she saw his little brother passing down the hall to his class. She went to class with him and she often spent time with him considering him like a brother of her own.

-This is your class, I hope you have fun.- Cas smiled down on her.  
-Thank you Cas.- she smiled back He sighed turning a light shade of pink.  
-I'll see you after class, right?- he pleaded with his eyes.  
-Of course you will. Where are we gonna meet?- she stood at the class door.  
-You wait for me here, okay?- he raised his eyesbrows.  
-Yeah, okay.- she smiled.- looking forward to it.- she added entering the class. She received a couple of looks from her classmates. She recongnized some of them from the crowed of the students that watched this mornings incident. She sat in the last row alone like usual paying attention to her English class.  
Cas rushed to class upon staggering into Balthazar.  
-Hey you okay? I heard what happened this morning.- he chuckled knowing he protected a girl.  
-Yeah, yeah Balth. I'm fine. Just a bit shooked up, she's fine too.- Balthazar's eyes grew wider.  
-Don't think that I don't know why you have that teasing smile on your face.- he mused walking in the classroom. Most of the students turned to him but he pushed their stares aside sitting close to the window. Balthazar sat next to him smiling from ear to ear. He was glad that a girl captured his friend's eyes. _He needed to learn how to live._ He chuckled to himself. Castiel pushed him with his shoulder smiling and opening his Biology book. The class started but he couldn't concentrate at all. He just taught about her. He couldn't wait for the class to finish. She was just a couple of classrooms down, the girl of his dreams. He tapped his fingers on the wooden desk._ Ten more minutes and I'm off._ He stared at the clock.  
-Jesus, relax, you are driving me insane.- Balth smacked his hand with his.  
-Sorry.- he said appsently staring again at the clock. _If only time moved faster._

_ I am going to go insane if this class doesn't end soon_! She desperately leaned into the chair. She looked around class at the obviously bored students. _No one interestin', just as I taught. I mean who can be more interesting than him_. She sighed. A smile creped to Aleksey's face._He protected me. I taught I'd never know what that's like._

_Two more minutes_.Cas taught as he stuffed his pencile box in his half empty bag. Normally he didn't carry it but it was Friday witch meant that he would need a couple of books for studying. The bell rang sharply. He quickly pushed himself of the chair.  
-Wow Cas, wait up!- Balth chased him out of the classroom. Cas hastily moved through the crowed of students. He quickly stopped in front of the classroom she was in. _Stay cool Castiel, stay cool!_ He tried to calm his breathing. Balth ran to him.  
-Dude, seriously…- he huffed. He didn't replay anything to him. His eyes were glued to the door. He traced over the students that lazzly walked out the classroom looking for her curly hair and pale, clean face.  
-You'll see now Balth. The girl is gorgeous I tell you. I have never seen anyone so…- he saw her and his breath stopped.- Beautiful…- he sighed. Balthazar's curious eyes snapped to her.  
-Hay Cas!- she smiled awkwardly stepping in front of him. _He brought a friend. How nice of him. Why can't I stop staring at his face?_  
-Hy I'm Balthazar but you can call me Balth.- he said happily. A bright and happy face snapped on both of them after they realized both were from the UK.  
-You're from the UK too?- his eyebrows were raised and his lips curled into a friendly smile. Cas just stared at her face, mostly at her lips. A sudden urge came over him. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to feel his lips on her red, plum ones. He pushed that taught aside. They walked to her next classroom. He threw looks at her the whole way there. He just couldn't not satre at her, it was stronger then him.  
-There we go.- Balth exclaimed happily.- he was always happy and excited. Loved to joke around witch Cas found amusing.  
-Thanks mates.- she pushed her glasses up.- Cas I'll see you in front of the classroom again, right?-  
He snapped out of his dazed state. –Do you want me to meet you here?-  
-Yeah!- she waived and got to class. They met yet again in front of the classroom just like the first time but this time they had a ten minute break and so they decided to go to her locker again. Balth had to visit the headmasters office because of his many pranks. Nothing usually happened to him, the headmaster found them funny but the teachers didn't. Cas leaned on the locker next to her as she tried to unlock her own.  
-You need help?- he tilted his head.  
-Am, this is kind of the first time I have a locker so, yeah, please…- she blushed. _I'm such a cluts._  
-No problem.- he laughed quickly looking at the code and opening her locker.- There you go.-  
-Thanks. You're really nice to me.-  
-Why wouldn't I be?- he tilted his head in confusion.  
She chuckled in amusement.- Don't know. Just asking.-_Couldn't possibly tell him what I've been through. _She grew sad all of a sudden.  
-Hey.- she looked at his blue hypnotizing eyes.- If you need anything, anything at all I'm here for you, okay?- he smiled lightly.  
-Okay.- she nodded almost whispering.  
-Hey, I was wondering would you go to lunch with me?-  
-You mean dinner?- her accent kicking in, trying to replace her awkwardness.  
-Yeah, it's lunch here.- he smiled.- It's after the fourth class so if you want I can take you to the cafeteria. We'll probably meet up with Sam, Dean and Mon, posibbly Balth if he gets out of the mess he caused, again.- he scratched his head.  
-I'd love that.- she smiled and continued smiling throughout the third and fourth class. He meet her every time in front of the classroom and showed her next class. He didn't stop smiling at all either and for the first time he wanted class to end as fast as it could so he can see her. He didn't like to mingle around the hallways in fear of a beating from any of the jocks. He waited for her in front of the class like usual but she wasn't there. He got worried all of a sudden. _Where is she?!_ He grew nervous by the minute until he heard a soft noise from the bathroom. He taught it was her. It sounded like her. He peeked in the girl's bathroom. He knew he wasn't allowed but girls didn't really have issues with him so he walked in none the less.  
-Aleksey?- he whispered. The bathroom was empty. He walked to the stalls. A soft huff was heard.  
-Aleksey is that you?- he leaned his ear to the stall door. A girl walked in the bathroom. She stopped and tilted her head rising an eyebrow.  
-Sorry.- he looked at her and continued listening. She stepped closer to him.  
-What's wrong? You're Castiel, right?- she asked looking up at him.  
-Yeah.- he nodded quickly.- Aleksey, please is that you?- he crouched on the floor looking under the stall. He saw her skinny long legs and the instant he saw her doc. Martens boots he knew it was her.  
-Aleksey please opened the door or I'm climbing over.- he knocked softly. The other girl that was in the bathroom drank some water and continued listening.  
-Could you please?- he looked at the door showing her the way out.  
-Right, sorry.- she looked at the door and left.  
-She's gone. Please…- he whispered. She unlocked the door and he carefully entered the stall.  
-What's wrong.- he imediatlly knelled down next to her. She sniffed covering her face in her hands.  
-Look at me.- he placed a hand on her wet check. He carefully lifted up her head.- Do I need to break someone's nose?- he smiled at her but he was still worried. She smiled lightly shifting closer to him. She was so wounreble and he felt that he had to protect her.  
-I guess today was a bit overwhelming.- she sniffed again.  
-Come here.- he crawled next to her placing an arm over her shoulders. She leaned into his chest and cried.  
-It's okay, let it out.- he rubbed his hand on her back. He felt her tears being absorbed by his shirt.  
-Don't cry Aleksey, don't cry for anyone. They are not worth it.- he whispered into her hair. It smelled like freshly picked flowers. He pulled her even closer. She wrapped her hands around his neck. He sighed in her hair. _Not now! She needs me._  
-Come now the guys are probably waiting for us.- he shifted a little. She pulled even closer. He smiled.- Alright, alright.- he pulled her into his lap. He kissed the top of her head. She sniffed and shivered in his arms.  
-Are you okay now?- he looked down to her. She lifted up her head from his chest. She sniffed. He smiled brushing a hand over her tear streaked checks.  
-Don't cry honey. No one is worth it, okay?- he affectionately whispered. She smiled covering her crimson red checks.  
-I'm okay now.- she sniffed again not wanting to move from his lap. She somehow felt comfortable in his arms, being cradled by not only his body but heart. He was there for her because she needed him just like he told her he would be. Her stomach rumbled with hunger. He chuckled. Feeling the vibration that transferred of his chest to her body gave her the shivers. Her stomach was in knots. Just know she realized she was sitting in this boys lap pressing her body against his. And he didn't try to do anything to her. He was there just to make her feel better but not in the bad way that her father and brother told her they'd make her feel. He lifted her up of the bathroom floor putting her down on her feet. He opened the stall door for her leading her out with his hand on her back.


End file.
